


Swept By (It's Okay)

by orphan_account



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Canon - Comics, Drabble, F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swept By (It's Okay)

Sometimes you wake up and she’s there, kissing you, and you think you’re tasting sugar.

Sometimes you wake up and you feel her underneath you, warm blood in her body, heart pulsing directly with yours.

Sometimes you wake up and see her pink smile and hear a mellow voice speaking your name.

Sometimes you wake up and the sun is burning your skin but your soul is cold and breaking.

Sometimes you wake up and remember she’s only a dream now.

Sometimes you wake up and wonder if you made the right decision.


End file.
